kocfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tuck Tucker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingdoms of Camelot Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Knights/@comment-Tuck Tucker-20100904223234 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Marodex (Talk) 22:33, 2010 September 4 Alliances Hey Tuck, this is a great idea. I would be willing to give it a chance and have a couple ideas on my own, which I have been carrying with me for a while, to try out. What I would ask from you is, if you are interested in helping out, to create a total of 5 gradings. You already listed 3, we may be able to use these or you may change these, whatever you decide on. It is important that one gets a rough idea what the alliance they are viewing prioritizes. Of the top of my head I would say: Teaching new players, Resource Sharing, Focus on raising in ranks/points, Focus on PvP (Player versus Player) and possibly something else which would be contrary to PvP or gaining points such as "We play the game to have fun, don't care for the rest" style of players. If someone claims they are 5* in all of them, then they didn't actually read it and we can pinpoint them more easily. I will be creating some categories and do some organisational stuff to prepare it for rollout and once that is done move the alliances to their corresponding, new, categories. That is where your grading then comes in. ;-) Any further ideas, I am all ears! --Marodex 08:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Wilderness Hey Tuck, sounds good. Wilderness is one of the most visited pages and the wording there is obviously simply because of that incredibly important. It wouldn't be a good thing to have misleading information on our most popular page ;-) Btw, another idea would be to copy&paste the messages you get when looking at a report to give examples of what happens when doing what. That means losing, conquering, conquering with full wild slots etc. It's just an idea, we can add pictures of each result or keep it simple and copy the text. I will leave that to you to decide, you guys are already making me feel like the boss and I don't want to end up forcing my will on everyone *laughs* Cheers and thanks for the help! --Marodex 09:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Could we jcover it in a "How to read reports" sectioin? We could either include it directly under the Wilderness section or link it to a more generalized page. You triggered a thought in my head and I was thinking about something like the following: (please let me know if I'm going off on a tangent and just lost the plot!) Tuck Tucker 10:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Reports Tuck, THAT is exactly what I meant. Visualizing content makes it much easier to understand than trying to go to lengths to make it understandable easy. Now, my near future mission will be splitting the Wilderness page into two. The research part will get its own page and the best results will be on the Wilderness page. That means, the current Wilderness page will be much shorter. We could probably create a subtitle such as "The Aftermath" and then put that table in and explain what a player can expect from a report they get after attacking a wilderness? Obviously the aftermath sounds kinda dark and badass, if you have a better idea you are more than welcome to go for something else =) --Marodex 13:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Comments Hey Tuck, I removed the excess comments and I totally agree that the reply system could be a lot more obvious than it is now. =( --Marodex 15:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wilderness Hey Tuck, if you are eager to get started please be my guest. I would suggest creating 2 new pages with names such as "TempWild1" and "TempWild2" and start building a copy of the current site without making any modifications to it will we are done. Once its in a presentable form we can make the switch and I would move pages around to make it fit. How does that sound? --Marodex 19:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC)